Rough days at the office
by Sammiejane
Summary: Maura is feeling stress on the job and Jane helps relieve the tension. *** I do not own anything. This was just for fun! A short story that I hope readers will like!


Jane walked into Maura's office. Maura was sitting at her desk, staring at her laptop. Her eyes were tired and she let out a few exhales here and there. She was stressed, Jane could see that. This case has been open longer than usual and Maura was working overtime to help crack it.

"You work too hard, why don't you take a break, we could go get some dinner." Jane said. Jane knew Maura could use a break.

"No, Jane. It's okay." Maura said as she sighed.

"Maura, what's wrong? Is it this case? You always tell me to nap or to take breaks. Why don't you?"

Jane walked over to Maura's desk, she walked slowly behind her and put her hands on Maura's shoulders. She started to rub them for her and Maura took it in. Closing her eyes and letting herself enjoy a much needed shoulder massage.

"Maura, is this okay? You really are tense."

"Yes Jane" she exhaled and leaned back.

Maura knew she needed a break. The case bothered her and she wanted to close it but it was hard. The body was burned and they could not identify it. Jane was working hard too. She listened to Maura's advice though, on taking breaks, for some reason Maura did not listen to her own. This time though, with Jane's hands on her shoulders and chills flowing through her body, she had no choice but to indulge.

"Maur, you are doing so good, letting your body relax. We both deserve a break, its okay."

Maura agreed and continued to take it in.

"Jane, could you go a little lower?"

Jane moved her hands down to the middle of her back and started to rub. Trying to loosen all her tensed muscles.

Maura loved this. She was having the best rub down and it was from Jane. She imagined Jane rubbing lower in areas that burned for her. Maura wanted Jane so bad but she was always nervous and scared to go far. It could ruin their friendship and she would not be able to handle life without her. She felt warm, imagining Jane and her, she felt it flow through her stomach and she felt a wetness in her panties. She opened her eyes

"Jane, you can stop now." She said as her face turned red.

"What's wrong Maur?"

Maura spun her chair facing Jane and looked at her with a half-smile. She felt embarrassed.

Jane looked at her with a face of compassion.

"Did I make you wet Maur?" Jane whispered her voice even huskier than usual.

"Yea... yes"

"Let me touch it"

Maura opened her legs and leaned back in her chair.

Jane started to touch her but outside of her pants, she felt the space in between her thighs. Maura watched Jane's hands and she managed to whisper "you can unbutton them"

Jane smiled as she unbuttoned Maura's pants. She started to feel around Maura's red laced panties and could tell Maura needed more than a shoulder massage. Jane was so excited inside but tried to take it slow and show a sense of calmness and sexiness. She always imagined touching Maura and doing it in her office, was so hot.

Maura opened her legs a little wider. Jane started feeling her with a little more intensity. Maura let out a whimper of pleasure, never wanting it to end.

"Jane, you can go inside me"

Jane smiled again and proceeded to play inside of her. Jane rubbed Maura's clit, Maura jerked her leg. She felt a rush of sensitivity and pleasure.

"Don't move Maura." Jane whispered as she continued to play with her.

Maura let out a whimper.

Maura felt she was getting close and was about to let out a scream until the ringing of Jane's phone took them both out of there moment.

"Shit" Jane exclaimed, she took her hand away and answered her phone. Maura looked mad, but then her phone rang too. She huffed and answered

"Rizzoli" Jane said sounding less than thrilled and a bit on edge.

Maura fixed her clothing and her phone started to ring.

"Isles" She let out a deep breath.

"Be right there" they both said in unison. Maura stood up, Jane stared at her with a half-smile.

"Jane, this isn't over." Maura smiled and they walked out together.

The next day, Maura walked into her office and put her purse on her desk. She stood for a moment, and went to her coffee maker. She grabbed a coffee mug and paused. Jane walked in and closed the door behind her. She also closed the blinds looking into the morgue.

"What are you doing?" Maura asked and took her hands off the coffee mug.

Jane let out a laugh

"I am finishing what I started"

Jane pushed Maura lightly against the wall and started kissing her neck. She had one hand holding Maura's arm to the wall and another reaching underneath Maura's skirt.

"Good girl Maura, I love you in skirts." She whispered as she began to put her fingers deep inside her.

Maura let out a scream of pleasure and Jane let go of Maura's arm to put it on Maura's lips.

"Shh, you don't want anyone to hear us do you?!"

Maura shook her head.

"Good girl"

Maura felt a wave of pleasure and heat. She wanted to yell so loud but knew if she did this moment would be ruined. How would she explain to her colleagues? She stayed quiet as Jane let go of her mouth. Jane was testing her, Maura would never fail a test.

Maura felt ready to let go at that moment. She was there, ready to make Jane's hand soaked.

"Maura, go ahead, let it out" she whispered into Maura's ear. Maura let go and felt a rush of bliss escape her, leaving Jane's hand soaked It felt amazing and better when Jane was the one making it happen.

"God, Jane!" Maura said not too loud but loud enough to freak Jane out.

"Maura, come on be quiet!" Jane said as she laughed. Jane took her hand away and Maura adjusted her skirt. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and Maura felt safe.


End file.
